zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:OmegaLuxifer/Mi lista de videojuegos
Aquí se encuentra una "pequeña" lista con todos los videojuegos que he terminado, estoy jugando, y los que tengo pendientes por jugar. Mis favoritos están remarcados en negrita, y los memorables con la Trifuerza. Jugando *Baba is you *I Wanna Kill the Guy *Nuclear Throne *Salt & Sanctuary *Super Metroid *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Pendientes *Aliens Infestation *Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs *Carriongame *Celeste *Child of Light *Digimon World: Dawn *Disgaea *Don't Chat With Strangers *Dust: An Elysian Tail *Etrian Odyssey *Final Fantasy VII *Gungage *Hagane: The Final Conflict *Hazelnut Bastille *Home *Hype The Time Quest *Hyper Light Drifter *Knights in the Knigthmare *Miami Law *Moon (DS) *Omensight *Pikuniku *Pokémon Edición Negro 2 *Rendering Ranger R2 *Scurge: Hive *Shadow of the Colossus *Sonic Mania *Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier *The Mummy Demastered *Thread of Fates *Tonic Trouble *Turok Evolution GBA *Unruly Heroes Jugados/Sin terminar *Abuse (1995) *Advance Wars *Advance Wars 2 *'Battlefield 1942' *Battle Toads *'Bloody Roar 2' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Bloody Roar 3 *'Broforce' *Body Harvest *'Card Sagas War' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Castlevania 64 *Castlevania Dracula X *Combat Arms *Contra III *'Counter Strike 1.6' *Custom Robot 64 *Dark Souls *Dark Souls III *Digimon World 3 *Digimon World: Championship *'Digimon World: Dawn' *Digimon Racing *Dino Crisis *Door Kickers Action Squad *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tekaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tekaichi: Tag Team *Dragon Ball Z: Legacy of Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Legacy of Goku 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 *Driver (PC) *Driver (GBA) *Don't Starve: Together *'Duck Game' *Earthbound *Edge *'Epic Battle Fantasy' *Epic Battle Fantasy 3 *Excite Bike 64 *Fifa '99 *Fifa 2007 *Final Fantasy VI *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Five Nights at Candy's 2 *Five Nights at Fuckboy's 3 *'Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas' Archivo:Estrella mod.png *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Godzilla: Domination *Golden Eye 007 *Guilty Gear (GBA) *Hotline Miami 2 *'Inazuma Eleven' *King of Fighters: Ex-Blood 2 *Lego Racing 64 *Knuckles' Chaotix *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Duel *Mario Basketball *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Kart Advance *Mario Kart Double Dash *Mario Tennis 64 *'Mario Tennis GBA' *Megaman & Bass *Megaman Battle Network 3 *Megaman Legends 64 *Megaman X *Metal Slug 3 *Minecraft *Mortal Kombat III: Ultimate Edition *Mortal Kombat 4 *Nascar Rumble *Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit *'Need for Speed: Carbon' *'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2' *Need for Speed: V-Rally *New Super Mario Bros DS *New Super Mario Bros Wii *'Penumbra: Overture' *Plague Inc. *Point Blank *'Pokémon Edición Blanco' *Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Cielo *'Pokémon Ranger: Sombras de Almia' *Pokken Tournament *Rayman: Origins *San Francisco Rush 64 *San Francisco Rush 2049 *Shadow Man *Shantae (GBC) *Skullgirls *Slay the Spire *Sonic & Knuckles *Sonic & Sega: All Star Racing *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Sonic Colors (DS) *Sonic Heroes *Spiderman 64 *Star Fox 64 *Street Fighter II *'Sonic Rush' *Super Mario Bros NES *'Super Smash Bros. Melee' *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *'Super Smash Flash 2' *'Tekken 3' *Terraria *The Escapist *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Titan Souls *'Transformers: Autobots DS' *Turok 3 *Twisted Metal *Ultra Street Fighter IV *Unturned *Vagante *Valkyrie Profile *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Duel Academy *Warcraft III Terminados Categoría:Entradas